Shooting Star Wish
by FireCacodemon
Summary: See a shooting star, make a wish and it'll come true but wishing can be dangerous. When Angie accidentally makes a wish, Caduceus is in for a surprise when their star surgeon has been turned into a child. Well, what can possible go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

* * *

Chapter 1

Angie watched as Derek finished off the last bit of paperwork for the day. While Angie had finished her paper work a good thirty minutes before Derek had, it gave her the time to sneak glances at the surgeon she worked with. The two had stood against GUILT and won the war against Delphi. Since the arrival of Kyriaki, Angie had watched Derek grow more confident in his skills as a surgeon just like Angie felt she had grown to be a more confident nurse. The two were inseparable and from seeing their patients make a full recovery and received their gratitude, they were both changing the world one patient at a time. Angie had thought back to when they had just met each other, how goofy and childish Derek had been back then when he wasn't taking his job seriously…she couldn't say that now. Derek took his job seriously to the point where Tyler had joked about putting Derek's picture next to the word 'hope' in the dictionary. What drew Angie to sneak peeks at Derek wasn't the fact he was handsome (it played a part) but it was his personality. He always put his patients, friends and family first before himself. That was something that Angie admired and respected. When he collapsed from using the Healing Touch for the first time…his first concern were his patients…when he became infected with GUILT and awoke after the operation, he apologised for being careless (which wasn't the case, GUILT was highly infectious) and then later apologised to Angie once more for making her worry. She felt that was rather touching and made him pay for a meal out which he happily did for her. She wanted to make Derek hurry up and finish the paperwork but at the same time, she didn't want the chance to watch Derek without him noticing, his attention was too drawn on the paperwork. A further thirty minutes passed before Derek slammed the pen down on the table and let out a happy sigh.

"Finished, doctor?" Angie asked.

"Finally! Why does paperwork have to take so long?" Derek asked her as he removed his glasses and gently rubbed his eyes. "If only paperwork was as easy as operations…"

"Even the operations where complications arise?" Angie questioned Derek.

"I'd happily do one of Victor's stupid puzzles than fill in the paperwork…"

"If that's the case, then I'll let Victor kn-"

"Don't tell him that!" Derek interrupted Angie which caused Angie to laugh.

"I wasn't going to, you're fine~" She couldn't stop laughing as she saw and heard Derek breath a happy sigh of relief. "Anyway, I'm ready to go and head off home."

"That I can agree with."

Derek and Angie were currently living together. It was strange that the two of them were living together but after talking about it to each other they both agreed that it was going to be easier living together than going to each other's homes to pick each other up before heading to work. While Derek could easily drive to work, and Angie take the bus to Derek's home to then drive to work…it was just easier if they just had one mode of transport. Derek refused to drive to work just based on the simple fact that it was healthier to walk, and walking was open to more conversation. He wouldn't need to focus on the road and what Angie was talking about. Apparently, men couldn't multitask, something Derek didn't believe. Thankfully they had both found a home which was within walking distance of Caduceus which made the two of them happier.

The home that the two of them shared was a large sized house. The ground floor had the living room, front room, kitchen and they could go outside into the garden. Upstairs, they had three bedrooms, a bathroom which held the shower, bath and toilet inside as well as a study or quiet room. Derek and Angie both had their own rooms and a guest room if they had guests that wanted to stay over for the night or visit for an extended period of time. So far, the only person who's stayed in the guest's bedroom has been Tyler when he was too lazy to return home. Just thinking about returning home put Derek and Angie in a better mood after they placed the completed files in the completed filing cabinet and left their office. Saying their good byes to the staff, Derek felt satisfied pushing open the doors and stepping outside…only to be hit with fresh air.

"Well…what do ya know, even the stars are shining tonight." Derek commented as he looked up at the night sky.

"One of the charms of winter, I guess?"

"Not a fan of the cold?"

"It's more the cold doesn't agree with me rather than me not agreeing with the cold," Angie spoke as she plopped on her winter hat before doing her wrapping the scarf around her neck to keep that warm too. Derek nodded, his winter clothing was still at home.

"Think we'll see a shooting star?" Derek asked her.

"If we did, what would you wish for?"

"Hmm…on a childish note, it'll be to get better at puzzles, so you can't use them as a punishment for not finishing my paperwork." Angie couldn't help but let out a giggle. Angie had lost count on how many times she gave Derek, a simple puzzle to do and it took him thirty minutes or more just to get started.

"And if it was more serious?"

"I guess that'll be to help more patients around the world. It was rather nice traveling the world while treating different patients of diseases not common in America."

"I rather enjoyed that too…Well, we're not getting anywhere by standing outside Caduceus, are we? Come on, let's go~" Angie slipped on a pair of pink gloves before taking Derek's hand and started to head home. Angie had a point, they weren't going to get home if they just stood outside of Caduceus. Smiling to himself, he followed Angie home.

Trauma Center – Shooting Star Wish – Chapter 1

Upon arriving at home, Derek drew the key out from his pocket and unlocked the front door, pushing open the door, a warm air welcomed them back home. Angie smiled before she looked at Derek. "You put the heating on, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Wouldn't want to come home to a cold house, would we?" Derek shot her a smile as he took his coat off and got ready to hang it up on a peg. Angie walked inside with Derek following her shortly after and he closed the door behind him. Trapping the warm air inside while keeping the cool air outside. Hanging their coats up, the two of them walked into the living room and both jumped onto the sofa and immediately pulled the leavers on the sides of the sofa and were happy to let their feet rest on the footrests that came springing out. "Feels nice to put my feet up~" Derek chirped happily.

"You got that right," Angie smiled as she kicked her shoes off. They landed on the floor with a thump sound. Derek watched her before he copied her, kicking his own shoes off which landed with a soft thud on the carpet. A yawn soon escaped from Derek's mouth as he found himself getting comfortable.

"I swear I can fall asleep here without any food in my stomach."

"Want to just order in?" Angie asked as she looked over to Derek.

"Pizza sounds great, I'll o-"

"My suggestion, my treat~" She smiled as she reached for her mobile and dialled their favourite pizza take-out.

Trauma Center – Shooting Star Wish – Chapter 1

Angie glanced over to Derek and felt herself smile. On the other end of the sofa was the star surgeon of Caduceus, his glasses were slipping off his face, but his eyes were closed, and his breathing was rather steady. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, gently resting his head in his hand which was supported by his arm. Derek's mouth was open slightly with his chest rising as he breathed. Angie struggled to take her eyes off him. He looked so peaceful, like he wasn't a world-renowned surgeon and rather just a simple surgeon who's had a long shift. She hadn't noticed that Derek had put the footrest down but maybe that was because she had taken a small nap on the sofa as well. Gently lowering her feet down, she heard the clunk of the footrest locking back into the mechanism in the sofa. Sliding off the seat she was comfortable in, Angie rose to her feet and walked over to Derek and gently shook him awake.

"Derek, it's time to wake up," she shook him a little harder before Derek groaned as he started to wake up.

"Huh…?" His eyes slowly opened and looked directly into Angie's emerald green eyes. He stretched on the sofa before he relaxed once more. "Right…bed…"

"Alright, I'll go do my wash and teeth first before you can go down."

"Providing I don't fall asleep again." Angie laughed at that. It was very possible that Derek would just fall asleep once more while she was gone, but she headed out the room anyway and towards the bathroom. Glancing out the window, she noticed the stars once more, twinkling in the night sky.

"Derek gets on with children so well…Well, Derek really is a big kid when I think about it. Sometimes, I just wish he was a child…" Angie sighed to herself, tearing her eyes off the stars, she continued to walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. Outside, a shooting star appeared for a brief moment before it vanished once more.

* * *

FireCacodemon: And that's the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and I'll be back again in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Shooting Star Wish, Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

* * *

Chapter 2

Angie awoke when she heard a thud coming from Derek's room. Alert, she threw the covers off her, jumped out of bed and sprinted towards Derek's room. It wasn't too far away from her room (to her relief) so it didn't take long to reach. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Derek? Are you okay?" Angie asked him. This wouldn't have been the first night he suffered from a nightmare about a possible outcome for GUILT, while it had been eradicated(?), Derek still suffered the effects from the war. Angie couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door and decided. "I'm coming in!" Hand on the handle, she pushed down on the handle and opened the door. Naturally, the room was rather dark with the curtains closed but Angie stepped inside anyway. Flicking the light switch she scanned the room before she noticed Derek. There on the floor, wasn't the surgeon she knew and worked with, but rather a smaller, more child looking version of Derek. Tears filled his chocolate eyes as he rubbed his head, Derek had rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. Derek was trying his hardest not to cry but the tears started to roll down his face. "What…?" Angie wasn't sure how to respond to what was on the floor in front of her.

"Ow…" Derek whimpered as his head throbbed with pain from the fall. Once he felt the tears falling, he wiped them away as quickly as he could, but he knew that Angie had seen them. She was the more observant one (outside of operations) than he was so he wasn't so surprised if she noticed them. His pride hurt a bit but it was something that could be re-built so to say. Derek had fallen out of bed as he failed to reach his alarm clock and kept shuffling to reach it but slipped out the bed. Derek waited for the pain to pass before his mind finally registered something obvious...he had physically turned into child. No longer was he twenty-six years old, he was now six years old. He could remember everything he did before. His memory of medical school, working in Hope Hospital, Caduceus USA, Caduceus Europe…he remembered it all, but he wasn't sure for how long he'll remember everything. He had seen a few movies where cases like this happened, the main character slowly started to forget important memories. He didn't want to forget everything that he had done for the last twenty years. All his time with Angie…he didn't want that erased because he was for some strange reason…a child once more.

"What…happened?"

"I don't know!" Derek squeaked at her as he frantically shuffled backwards but Angie slowly approached him.

"Well…did you…feel anything during the night?" Angie asked him. She watched as Derek shook his head.

"I…just woke up like this…" He watched Angie as she crouched down to Derek's level, so she didn't appear so intimidating to him. His mind was already confused with what's happened…but he was rather cute as a child. When she snuck a visit to Delilah's home, she saw photos from Derek's childhood. She saw how happy and cute he was, especially when Delilah had taken a picture of Derek meeting Tama for the first time.

"You know…everyone at Caduceus is going to call you cute, you know that…right?" Angie couldn't help but smile. She watched as Derek froze for a second as the words sank into him.

"I can't go to Caduceus like this!" Derek yelled at Angie.

"You're probably right, but we don't really have a choice…I can't leave you here along and it's easier to show what happened rather than trying to explain it…" Angie admitted to him.

"Good point…Well…breakfast first~" Angie watched as his mood brightened up. Angie couldn't have agreed more. Today was going to be a strange day…Angie just knew it.

Trauma Center – Shooting Star Wish – Chapter 2

Angie parked her car in the car park, she looked over at Derek who was strapped in at the back, he wasn't tall enough to sit at the front in the passenger seat. She was worried about how everyone was going to react to Derek but…it couldn't really be that bad. His planned operations were going to be taken over by someone else, probably Stephen. "Right…well, we're here," Angie spoke as she turned the engine off and looked behind her at Derek.

"Will…everything really be okay?" Derek asked her worried as he pressed the release button, the seatbelt was released, and Derek moved to set the seatbelt back to its original position. Derek shuffled to look out the window. The hospital was busy as usual which only made Derek gulp.

"We won't know until we go, right?" Angie released herself and opened the door to leave the car. Derek watched her walk around the car and over to his door. Opening the door, Derek slipped out and his feet landed on the tarmac below. It was strange for Derek to see Caduceus looking taller than normal. Angie watched him for a moment before she noticed Tyler arriving in his car. Alarm bells rang in her mind as she grabbed Derek by the hand and started to take him inside, determined to not let Tyler see Derek and 'corrupt' him already. Derek was pulled along by Angie with a confused expression, glancing around he noticed Tyler's car and he understood her actions. While Tyler and Derek were best friends, but Tyler could sometimes be more childish than Derek was. Derek could only suspect that Angie didn't want him to hang around with Tyler because children were more easily influenced, so was worried that Tyler would influence Derek to be more childish than what he either of them would prefer.

"Thank you…" Derek thanked Angie as they headed inside before Tyler caught sight of him. Under normal circumstances, Derek would have been blushing like crazy to hold Angie's hand…but being in the child form he was currently in…all that embarrassment just wasn't there. At least there was something to look happy about. There wasn't any butterflies or uneasiness holding her hand now. At the same time, he was just glad all his clothes had shrunk down to his size now along with his glasses, or Angie would have seen something Derek would rather her not to see yet. Angie escorted Derek inside the hospital and immediately Leslie noticed.

"He's so cute, Angie!" Leslie squealed.

"Shh!" Angie tried to calm Leslie down. Derek hid behind Angie to try and hide himself from recognition. Leslie glanced around Angie to try and get a closer look at Derek. Leslie's eyes widened as she recognised Derek's key features. The frame of his glasses, the colour of his hair and the style he had it in (usually scruffy). "Leslie?" Angie asked confused.

"Were you wishing really hard?" Leslie looked at Angie, unsure on how to react now that she recognised Derek as a child hiding behind Angie.

"What?!" Angie was taken back. She would never wish for something like this to ha- she thought back to last night. "I didn't mean!" Angie tried to defend herself as she threw up her hands up. "Why would I?"

"Because you always complained that Derek was too childish for you sometimes," Leslie giggled. Derek wasn't sure what to feel, Angie never complained about him…Now he thought about it…she wouldn't complain about him where he was in ears shot. Did she really complain about him behind his back? He couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that…then he remembered he complained about her with Tyler and the feeling washed away. He wouldn't say anything though, his and Tyler's little obvious secret. Derek felt that they both had moments where each party complained to someone about each other. Derek wondered if it was healthy for them to complain about each other to others as it removes any possible frustration that they had for each other.

"Not like this childish!" Angie felt herself blushing before she felt Derek tug gently on her sleeve. She looked down at Derek before she felt herself calm down. "I'm sorry…" she apologised to Derek.

"Hey, what's happened has happened…let's just go to Sidney and let him know what's happened…" Derek said quietly. "Please?" He looked up at her with his innocent eyes.

"Aww~" Leslie couldn't help but squeal slightly. "Why are you so adorable?"

"I dunno!" Derek buried his face in his hands. Now he was feeling embarrassed because Leslie had called him cute? He wasn't expecting that from Leslie, that's his reason why he's embarrassed now. Leslie and Angie couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, it was rather adorable.

"Anyway, I must take Derek to Sidney, can you keep this a secret for now?" Angie asked. Leslie nodded with an excited smile on her face as she watched Derek. "It'll be easier to show Sidney why Derek can't work rather than trying to explain it."

"That makes perfect sense. Good luck."

Trauma Center – Shooting Star Wish – Chapter 2

Sidney peered over his desk. His eyes were locked onto Derek. Derek squirmed under Sidney's professional and slightly intimidating gaze. Angie had already explained what had happened when she woke up but there really wasn't much to say. There was no way she was going to say that she made a wish and it came true. Wishes didn't come true most of the time, why did it…the stars. Angie must have made that wish as a shooting star was passing by. That was the only reason why her wish this time came true.

"You can't really work, and you can't be left on your own," Sidney finally said something in response to what had been presented to him.

"What do you suggest we do?" Angie asked Sidney.

"Do you have any outstanding paper work?" Sidney questioned Derek. Derek hesitated for a momoent, Derek shuffled awkwardly on his feet. He still had a lot of paperwork to finish off...his actions gave it away how much he still had to do. Angie couldn't help but smile, she knew that he was guilty with having a bunch of paperwork to do.

"I have...some paperwork to do?" Derek admitted.

"Then what's what you have to do for now, until whatever happened wears off," Sidney resting his arms on the desk and his head in his hands. "When things return to normal, then you'll have your operations back. For now, they will all go so Stephen and Tyler, I'll let them know right away." Sidney glanced over towards his computer.

"I'll stay out of sight, to the best of my abilities." Sidney nodded to Derek.

"That's a good idea, try and avoid leaving your office...you look worried?"

"Just...what happens if I get more childish...?" Derek asked. Angie crouched down to Derek's level and reached over to him and gently stroked his head, trying to sooth the worried surgeon down.

"Everything will be okay, I'll be with you. Everything will be fine, I promise." Angie gave him a gentle smile to reassure Derek. He simply nodded to her. If Angie said that she was going to be with him then he put his trust in her, much like he had done with all operations before hand. Angie made him feel better knowing that she was going to be there to keep an eye on him. Derek was rather looking forward to having pressure taken off him while he was a child, yet at the same time, he was worried that he was going to finish the paper work he had outstanding and then struggle to find something else to do...possibly bringing out his amplified(?) childish side. "Shall we get going?" Angie offered her hand to Derek.

"Yes, I'm ready," Derek smiled as he took Angie's hand.

Trauma Center – Shooting Star Wish – Chapter 2

Angie breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the combination into the lock on Derek's office door. She had breathed a sigh of relief because she had managed to get Derek to his office without anyone else noticing that Derek had been turned into a child. Tyler and Stephen weren't told the reason why they were suddenly taking Derek's operations, but this wouldn't have been the first time that something like this had happened and it probably wasn't going to be the last time. If a new infectious disease started to emerge, then countries often requested that they send Derek over to them to sort it out or to study the disease, operate (if possible) and treat it. Angie pushed open the door and Derek was quick to enter, running over to his chair, he quickly sat down on it and reached for the desk and pushed himself into a spin. Angie shut the door before she realised what Derek was doing.

"Derek!" She felt panic rising in her body. What if Derek slipped and fell out of the chair and landed hard on the floor? Angie couldn't risk that. She swiftly powerwalked over towards Derek's chair and slowed it down to the point where the chair wasn't spinning anymore. "Please, don't do that."

"Sorry," Derek apologised while he giggled on the chair. Angie knew that it wasn't a proper apology, but it was probably the best that she was going to get now.

"Come on, you have to get on with some paper work."

"Aww…" Angie left Derek's chair and retrieved the paperwork that Derek had yet to do. It wasn't a large stack, but it was enough to hopefully keep Derek occupied for a while. That was all Angie could wish for now, something to keep him occupied if she was for some reason called out from the office. She crossed her fingers hoping that she wasn't going to be called out. She walked over to his desk and placed the files on top.

"Here you go. Enjoy~" She smiled sweetly at Derek as he reached towards a file and started to fill in the paperwork. Angie placed a pad of paper down next to him. His concentration wasn't going to last for long period of times, so the pad of paper was there if Derek wanted to draw or do something else. Angie sat down at her desk and she got to work herself. The day passed slowly but Angie kept glancing at Derek to make sure he was okay. Thankfully, everything was okay. 'Let's just hope this keeps up' she thought to herself.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Please don't hesitate to provide me with constructive criticisms, I want to keep improving as a writer. Also, any suggestions to what anyone would like to see? Let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story. Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll be back again next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Shooting Star Wish.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey…?" Derek asked her after some time had passed. Angie looked up at him and smiled gently. There wasn't any reason to intimidate something out of Derek's control.

"Something wrong, Derek?"

"I…" Angie watched as Derek shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Angie could only guess what Derek wanted but she waited for Derek to try and say what he wanted. "I need to go to the bathroom…" Derek spoke awkwardly.

"Then let's go," Angie got up from her seat and watched as Derek did the same. Derek slid off his chair and walked over to Angie, Angie just moved the chair back and got up. She headed for the door with Derek following behind her. Angie opened the door and looked out to see if the coast was clear. Satisfied that it was, she opened the door wider and left the office. Derek followed quickly as Angie nearly powerwalked towards the restrooms, but Derek was struggling to keep up with her. Derek was jogging behind Angie. When they reached the restroom, Angie waited outside while Derek walked inside and went on with his business. "This is so weird…" Angie admitted.

"You haven't seen Derek around, have you?" Tyler's voice appeared next to her. Angie jumped slightly but managed to hide it rather well.

"Well…I…erm…no?" Angie said quickly.

"So, you do~" Tyler smiled, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" Tyler asked with a smirk on his face. Angie looked away from him, trying to discourage him from doing anything. She had a feeling that it was going to fail but there wasn't any harm in trying, right?

"Don't you have work?" Angie asked him.

"Yeah, but don't you have work to do rather than standing outside the toilets?" Tyler asked her back. He did have a point and that irritated Angie knowing that he did have a point. 'I just hope that Derek doesn't come out now...' Angie thought to herself. She wasn't so lucky. Derek slowly came out from the bathroom, looking rather pleased with himself before he looked up and saw Tyler standing next to Angie. Time felt like it had stopped as two sets of eyes locked onto Derek and one set of eyes locked onto Tyler and Angie. Someone was asking silently for someone else to start a conversation. Derek felt like he needed to say something...so he caved first.

"I'm sorry..." Derek apologised, starting to feel like this was all his fault.

"What~? Okay, this is cool!" Tyler shouted as he left Angie's side and walked straight to Derek, but Angie was quicker. She reached Derek and scooped him up to prevent Tyler from doing so. Derek looked between the two confused before his mind clicked to what Angie wanted rather than what Tyler wanted. Angie wasn't going to let Tyler hold him...such a mother hen Angie was, it made Derek smile though. It meant he was closer to Angie. He could practically feel her body heat radiating off her, it was comforting to feel the warmth from his best friend. If anything, Angie's warmth made Derek want to wrap himself up in it and never let it go.

"You're really warm, I like it~" Derek spoke softly, in a quiet voice but it was loud enough for Angie to hear it. She smiled before she looked down at her surgeon. She could see him slowly close his eyes as if he was ready to fall asleep in her arms.

"You look like you need a nap…and those crocodile tears before?" Angie asked.

"Broke the ice…didn't it?" Derek asked her with an innocent smile on his face. Angie smiled down at him before Derek started to yawn. "Silly childish body…" Derek whined. Angie chuckled at that response.

"Well, I'll have to ask if I can borrow a couple of blankets to keep you warm, wrap you up nice and warm so you can get some rest." Derek nodded, a nap sounded like a promising idea now.

"Wonder when this'll pass over and I go back to normal…?" Derek asked. Angie simply shrugged. Secretly, she didn't want this to end so soon…Angie was enjoying this.

"I don't know…hopefully soon but not too soon."

"What makes you say that?" Derek asked her curiously.

"Sorry, I'm enjoying you being a child…" Angie admitted sheepishly. "Is that selfish?"

"Buy me chocolate and we're even~" He gave Angie a big smile as they entered Derek's office once more. Angie gently placed Derek down at his chair.

"I'll be right back," Angie smiles as Derek nodded slowly. Angie carefully shut the door and headed down to get some spare blankets, enough to make a pillow for Derek and blankets to keep him warm. Upon retrieving them, she walked back to Derek's office and was relieved to see that he was just awake. Angie walked over to the desk and places the blankets down. Taking one blanket and laying it out on the floor so he'll have a semi-warm 'mat' to sleep on. She used two blankets and made Derek a pillow for him to rest his head on before she heard the chair move. She turned her attention towards the chair and noticed that Derek had grabbed the last blanket and moved over to the make-shift bed. He took his little shoes off and placed them nearby before he crawled onto the bed and slipped his glasses off, hanging them to Angie, before using the spare blanket and covered himself with it, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Trauma Center - Shooting Star Wish – Chapter 3

Tyler had waited impatiently for Angie to leave Derek's office. He wanted to make sure that Derek was alright but with the way that Angie was with Derek, he wasn't allowed to get close to him and it flat out irritated him. Derek was his best friend and he could see him whenever he wanted to. Once Angie was far away and performing her tasks as a nurse, Tyler entered Derek's office and saw the small surgeon fast asleep on the floor. Tyler felt himself smiling, it reminded him of when they were sharing an apartment, so they were closer to Med school. Often Tyler had witnessed Derek fast asleep in the bed as Tyler was the typical person who went out for drinks on a Friday and enjoyed himself while Derek was the typical 'bookworm' and always seed to have a book on him. It showed determination, Tyler admitted to himself but seeing Derek's innocent face while he was fast asleep...Tyler's 'big brother' instinct took over. "I'll protect you too. I'll prove to Angie that I'm _not_ a bad influence," Tyler swore to himself that he would protect Derek too.

Trauma Center – Shooting Star Wish – Chapter 3

Derek felt something drip onto him. He forced his eyes open and found that he wasn't in Caduceus anymore, no, he found that he was in Delphi's marine base. Adam was looming over him with a sick, twisted grin on his face.

"Welcome subject one. You have the pleasure of being the host of my first creation." His voice dripped of venom, but it did it's job of making Derek feel paralysed with fear. Derek tried to force his body to move yet it didn't. His body had locked up under Adam's lifeless eyes. Derek caught a glimpse of something in Adam's hand. He already knew what it was...a syringe that contained a complete Kyriaki strain inside. Derek was going to be the host.

"Dude, wake up!"

"Wha...?" Derek squeaked through the fear.

"Derek! Wake up!" The voice came through clearer. Adam plunged the needle into Derek's leg.

Derek jolted awake.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Another chapter come and gone, well, we'll see you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Shooting Star Wish.

Angie: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 4

Angie returned to Derek's office with a small smile on her face. She had been given some small tasks to do while watching over Derek. Placing her hand on the door she heard something unusual…the whimpering sound of someone crying. Angie quickly slammed the door open and saw that Tyler was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed with Derek clinging onto him, burring his face into Tyler's neck. She wanted to say something, but she waited for Tyler to get Derek all calm before asking questions. Tyler looked over to Angie and mouthed the word: Nightmare.

"Is he okay?" Angie asked quietly. Crouching down to Tyler's level so she can get a better look at Derek.

"Just shaken, but apart from that, he's okay," Tyler informed her as he gently stroked Derek's head.

"Can you stay with him?" Angie asked Tyler.

"Sure, where are you going?"

"To get some hot chocolate," Angie responded to Tyler's question. Hot chocolate was something that soothed others when they needed it. It was something that her mother had taught her, when a child is upset then the best thing they could have was a mug of hot chocolate to calm the nerves down. Much like when an adult is going through the same, bring them a hot drink to settle their nerves. Angie walked quickly to the staffroom where she could make the hot chocolate. Angie wondered to herself what the nightmare was about, she wanted to ask but at the same time she didn't want to pry on what the nightmare was about. If anything, she could have a small guess on what the nightmare was about. If anything, she could only guess that the nightmare Derek had was related to GUILT in some form.

Trauma Center: Shooting Star Wish – Chapter 4

"Glad to see you've calmed down," Tyler admitted as he held Derek close. The younger surgeon's breathing had returned to normal and Tyler had felt Derek relax in the hug they shared. Derek nodded before Tyler messed up his hair. Derek pushed himself off Tyler's shoulder gently and looked at him with a small smile on his face. "There's the smile I know." Tyler admitted.

"I'm sorry…for being scared…" Derek admitted, looking down in shame before Tyler gently lifted up Derek's chin so he could see Tyler's eyes.

"Everyone gets scared, it's okay. We've all been through hell and back with the war against GUILT…that was what the nightmare was about, right? GUILT?" Tyler asked. Derek nodded. "There's nothing for you to fear about. You eradicated GUILT, it isn't coming back." Tyler reassured Derek. He smiled happily as Tyler started to ruffle his hair. There was a knock on the door before it opened, and Angie came in with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey, hope this helps you," Angie handed the mug to him.

"Thank you," Derek smiled as he took the mug and watched the small marshmallows bob up and down in the chocolate. "I'm finding this mildly satisfying," Derek spoke softly. Tyler smiled along with Angie. Glad to see the younger surgeon looking happy once again as he watched the small, white marshmallows.

"Guess it's the same as popping bubble wrap?" Tyler asked him, Derek nodded.

"That is really satisfying. Whenever I get something that comes in bubble wrap and the object is good, I have a good time just popping the bubbles. Hearing the popping noise…especially after a stressful shift at work is perfect."

"Stressful shifts?" Tyler asked before he started laughing. "I'm sure you have shifts a lot more stressful than the rest of us. Especially since more people know about your Healing Touch ability."

"Hehe, feels like it. For now, though, I'm not feeling any pressure because I can't work." Derek smiled as he took a sip from the hot chocolate.

"Well, I should return back to work, I'll see you later?" Tyler asked. Angie and Derek nodded. Getting up from the floor, Tyler waved good bye to Derek and Angie and left the office. Derek watched him leave before he sipped the hot chocolate once more. Feeling the warmth from the beverage travel down his throat, warming up where the sweet liquid passed. He smiled happily at the sensation. Angie had returned to her work as well, making sure that she didn't fall behind with the work that the pair of them had collected from previous patients. Their paperwork had piled up as more and more patients wanted Derek to treat them with his special ability.

"My persuasion abilities need to improve, huh?" Derek commented. Angie looked over to Derek.

"Hmm?"

"Having so many patients being treated by us…when Tyler and the others could do the job just as effectively as I could."

"They could do with improving, but at the same time…you're the type of doctor who wants to please everyone."

"Yeah, that's true." He looked down into the mug of hot chocolate. Watching the semi-melted marshmallows float around on top.

"Hey, don't look so down Derek. You're not the only doctor who's like that. Probably others have felt the same."

"Are the shifts at work really this long?" Derek asked as he looked over to the clock. Angie chuckled.

Trauma Center: Shooting Star Wish – Chapter 4

"Right, shift is finally over!" Derek yelled as he threw papers off his desk, hopped off his chair and ran to the door, reaching up on his tip-toes to try and reach the lock on the door. He could reach the handle, but he couldn't quite reach the lock. Angie couldn't help but smile as she watched Derek stretching on the door. She remained calm. Saving documents on her computer, logging off from her e-mails and the system itself before shutting down the computer. She gathered what she needed from the office and reached for her coat.

"You're forgetting something," Angie informed Derek. He looked behind him to see Angie taking his coat off a hook and offered it to him. He took the left the door and walked over to Angie to slip his coat on. Angie let the coat go while Derek put it on and slipped her coat on instead. Today was the first day at work with Derek being a child and they managed. If anything, Angie was confident that they could handle another day if the wish she made lasted another day. Angie's mind brought back the nightmare Derek had earlier…she wanted to ask about it but at the same time, she didn't.

"I'll tell you my nightmare if it happens again…okay?" Derek asked Angie.

"How do you know what was on my mind?" Angie asked.

"We work together, it's only natural~" He smiled sweetly at her as they left Caduceus for the day.

* * *

FireCacodemon: That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and we'll be back again for another chapter. Bye~

Angie: NikolaiDelilah - Here's the next instalment to the story. Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
